<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tooth Fairy by Hi_Im_Hello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774063">Tooth Fairy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Hello/pseuds/Hi_Im_Hello'>Hi_Im_Hello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Family, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Hello/pseuds/Hi_Im_Hello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Yoora, com 6 anos, estava com um dente mole. Acabando com sua felicidade, seus amigos a disseram que a fada do dente não existia, e para lutar contra essa ideia, a pequena fez seu irmão mais velho, Park Chanyeol, jurar que ficaria a noite inteira acordado à espera da tal fada. Ele imaginava tudo para aquela noite, menos que um sujeito estressadinho usando roupa de fada fosse fazer com que tivesse uma noite incrivel, e quem sabe algo mais.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tooth Fairy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>plot #138<br/>Obrigada ao pessoal do projeto e a beta maravilhosa que me ajudou, parabéns pelo esforço e dedicação de vocês.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vamos ser francos, todos em alguma parte da vida acreditaram, ou ainda acreditam, na fada do dente. É uma fase, uma das melhores, porém Park Chanyeol discordava, sua irmã de 6 anos, Park Yoora, sempre acreditou facilmente no que lhe contavam, e não demorou para cair nas graças da mágica história da fada do dente. Tudo começou com uma pequena brincadeira da Mama Park, e agora Chanyeol teria que aguentar a pequena Park, a quem amava demais, e, afinal, o que não faria para receber um sorriso da sua pestinha favorita?  </p>
<p> Naquela noite, na casa dos Park, ouviam-se risadas altas na sala de estar — os irmãos, Chanyeol e Yoora, conhecidos como a dupla dinâmica do pequeno condomínio de sobrados que moravam. O grandão era sempre visto brincando e fazendo as graças que a irmã de 6 anos o submetia, e agora não era diferente.  </p>
<p> Estava tudo bem, até o rapaz levar uma almofadada no rosto, bem onde estava o dente que a noites tirava o sono do Park quando este decidia dormir de lado. </p>
<p>— Mãe, podemos marcar um dentista? Eu estou com uma dor insuportável no meu dente — dizia, terminando de colocar os brinquedos da irmã no baú que ficava na sala, enquanto a pequena Park estava arrumando as almofadas no sofá. Um leve arrependimento de topar as bagunças da irmã lhe passava pela cabeça, mas logo foi embora ao ver o olhar da garotinha, como se pedisse desculpa pela almofada voadora. </p>
<p>— Já não tem idade para fazer isso sozinho? — dizia a mais velha em um tom brincalhão, se apoiando no sofá, olhando ambos os irmãos organizando a sala depois de uma longa tarde de brincadeiras. Amava aqueles dois demais, mesmo que virassem sua casa de ponta cabeça sempre que tinham tempo e disposição. </p>
<p>— Qual é, 23 anos não é tanto assim — o garoto dizia assim que fechava o baú, a verdade é que, como a maioria das pessoas, Chanyeol ficava meio sem saber o que falar e tinha o medo de soltar um “É da clínica de ortodontia? Eu queria saber se vocês fazem exames dentários” ou algo pior, já havia passado muitos micos quando era o escolhido do grupo para ligar à pizzaria.  </p>
<p>— Ainda tem esperança de que a fada do dente venha lhe visitar e deixar algo para você? —riu a mais velha. </p>
<p>— Não custa tentar, vai que ela traz meu diploma logo, não aguento mais a faculdade —suspirou e se jogou no sofá — Ou dinheiro também, quem sabe.  </p>
<p>— Fada do dente? O que é isso? — perguntava a pequena enquanto se deitava por cima do irmão mais velho, em sua cabeça apenas vinham imagens de dentes com asas, o que a deixou mais perdida ainda. </p>
<p>— Mãe, é com você — o maior dizia enquanto brincava com as trancinhas da irmã.  </p>
<p>— Bom — falava, se sentando no braço do sofá enquanto sorria doce, lembrando da primeira vez em que contou ao filho mais velho sobre a fada — A fada do dente é bem pequena, tem asas brilhantes, uma varinha de condão com um dente na ponta e carrega um pequeno saquinho onde ela guarda os dentes das crianças que ela recolhe a noite, quando todos estão dormindo.   </p>
<p>— Então ela é uma fada que rouba dentes? — perguntou a garotinha, assustada.  </p>
<p>— Não, meu amor, ela troca o seu dente por presentes, dinheiro ou doces.  </p>
<p>— E diplomas? — dizia a pequena, animada.  </p>
<p>— Espero que sim — riu o Park, bagunçando os fios da garotinha — sabia que ela também pode vir em forma de ratinho? — provocou a irmã.  </p>
<p>— Eca, eca, eca, eu não quero mais, nunca vou perder meus dentes — cobriu a boca rapidamente.  </p>
<p>—  É um ratinho limpinho e bonzinho, não é igual ao do Quebra Nozes, que é malvado — pontuou a matriarca.  </p>
<p>— Ele deixa presentes também?  </p>
<p>— Aham, mas a história com ratinho tem duas versões. Uma delas conta que uma fada se disfarçou de rato para ajudar uma rainha a fugir do reino que estava sendo controlado por um rei malvado, a fadinha passou a noite toda debaixo do travesseiro do rei e fez ele ter uma noite de sono horrível, o que deu tempo da rainha fugir — contava Chanyeol enquanto se sentava no sofá, deixando Yoora em seu colo — A outra é sobre o ratinho Pérez, que roubava os tesouros dos ricos e dava para as crianças pobres como presente, quando elas perdiam um dente.  </p>
<p>— Então ele é um ratinho bonzinho — dizia alegre enquanto abraçava o irmão.  </p>
<p>— Isso mesmo, agora os dois vão lavar as mãos, a janta está pronta, seus pestinhas — empurrou os dois que logo saíram correndo.   </p>
<p> Não era nem preciso dizer a euforia da garota ao jantar, queria saber mais sobre a fada, queria falar com ela, estava fascinada e com razão, um ser mágico que lhe dá presentes em troca de um dente? O que mais a garotinha poderia querer?  </p>
<p>— Será que eu consigo falar com ela, Chany?  </p>
<p>— Acho que não, ela só vem quando você está dormindo, beeeeem profundo. </p>
<p>— Mas, se eu estiver dormindo, não vou conhecer ela.  </p>
<p>— Ou você dorme, ou ela não vem.  </p>
<p>— Não é justo — resmungou e mordeu o garfo com um pouco de força por conta do nervoso. —Ai! — cobriu a boca com a mão.  </p>
<p>— O que foi, Yoora? — Chanyeol se virou para o lado, ficando de frente para a irmã e começava a olhar a pequena tentando entender o que aconteceu.  </p>
<p>— Mordi o garfo com força, Chan. </p>
<p>— Deixa eu ver — segurou o rosto dela e a pequena abria a boca — onde que foi?  </p>
<p>— Aqui — apontou para o incisivo central, também chamado de dente da frente de cima, que faz parte da famosa “janelinha” que todos já tiveram quando eram mais novos.  </p>
<p>— Esse?  — assim que o rapaz tocou o dente, percebeu o dente se mover levemente para trás.  </p>
<p>— ELE SE MEXEU, CHAN — a garotinha berrou tirando a mão do irmão da boca, substituindo pela sua e vendo que, realmente, o dente estava mole, bem pouco, mas estava.  </p>
<p>— Acho que daqui um tempo a fada do dente vai dar uma passada por aqui, e para sua tristeza, Yeol, não vai ser seu dente que ela vai levar.  </p>
<p>— A fada vai vir me visitar Yeol! — a menina pulava na cadeira.  </p>
<p>— Você vai cair e vai acabar perdendo mais do que um dente, vai perder vários — ameaçava fazer cócegas na garotinha.  </p>
<p>— OMMA! — pulava da cadeira e corria até a mãe.  </p>
<p>— Terminem de comer e os dois já para a cama. Suas aulas voltam amanhã, Yoora, e sabe que vai acordar cedo para chegar no horário certo — dizia a matriarca enquanto colocava a garota novamente na cadeira.  </p>
<p>— Aaaaa, eu não quero, quero ficar com o Chan em casa, brincando — se debruçou na mesa, fazendo bico.   </p>
<p>— Eu tenho aula amanhã também, nenhum de nós vai se livrar do despertador das sete — dizia em um falso tom de tristeza — e mesmo que a gente escape, temos a senhora YoungMi para nos jogar pra fora da cama no horário — sussurrou para a irmã em um tom divertido. </p>
<p>— Parem de reclamar e comam antes que eu tire tudo da mesa.  </p>
<p>—  Sim, senhora Park — os irmãos diziam juntos e voltaram a comer.  </p>
<p> E isso, meus caros, foi o início do mini inferno pessoal de Park Chanyeol, um estudante de pedagogia, que graças aos deuses já estava quase acabando o curso, com seus 23 anos nas costas, muitos action figures no quarto e um quadro de melhor irmão do mundo na parede, diga-se de passagem que com certeza é o que mais vale naquele quarto para o grandão.  </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— PARK YOORA, SE VOCÊ NÃO SE LEVANTAR AGORA, CHANYEOL VAI COMER TODAS AS TORRADAS E SÓ VAI SOBRAR MAÇÃ PARA A SENHORITA!  </p>
<p>Ah, que manhã linda, e comum, na casa dos Park. </p>
<p>— CHANYEOL, NÃO OUSE — logo, a pequena Park apareceu descendo as escadas da casa, ainda de pijama e com uma cara de sono, mas acordada o suficiente para não cair e conseguir correr para a cozinha.  </p>
<p>— Bom dia para você também baixinha — riu o garoto colocando um prato com torradas no lugar da irmã. </p>
<p>A garotinha murmurou um bom dia enquanto se sentava na mesa e dava um beijo na bochecha do irmão, mandando um para a mãe, que estava no balcão arrumando as marmitas da família. Eram apenas os três, o pai da família vivia em viagens de trabalho e quase nunca estava em casa, então a rotina envolvia apenas os presentes. Não que isso os impedissem de serem uma família unida, sempre que podiam estavam em vídeo chamada ou mantendo contato, era uma boa família, no final das contas.  </p>
<p>Todas as manhãs a mesma história se repetia, Yoora acordando por último, correndo para o café, Chanyeol servindo a pequena, ambos os irmãos se arrumavam, Chanyeol ou YoungiMi levava Yoora para a aula e seguiam suas programações do dia. Com o extra de quem chegava primeiro levava Toben, também conhecido como o rei da casa, para passear, ou buscar Yoora na escola. Sempre assim. Até que era uma família bem organizada, para uma casa com crianças até demais.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Pelo menos se eu chegar atrasado vou poder falar que foi culpa da Yoora.  </p>
<p>— Nem ouse, já usou essa desculpa das últimas vezes. </p>
<p>— Ei, não é desculpa, é a justificativa, não desculpa, tem diferença — o maior piscava para a mãe enquanto ajeitava a mochila nas costas — YOORA, A FADA DO DENTE NÃO GOSTA DE CRIANÇAS QUE SE ATRASAM.  </p>
<p>— Isso é jogar sujo, Chanyeol — a mulher ria e negava com a cabeça — Olha ela aí. </p>
<p>— Desculpa, Chanyeol, e fada do dente — murmurou a última frase e segurava na mão do irmão, indo para o carro com ele.  </p>
<p>O caminho foi bem animado, com direito à música “Tinkerbell”, do grupo April, repetida várias e várias vezes. A garota estava apaixonada por fadas no geral e não poupou nem o irmão e seus ouvidos, que acompanhou a garota cantando junto a ela todas as vezes que a música tocava. Não tardou e logo chegaram na escola onde Yoora estudava e o mais velho a leva até a entrada, segurando sua mochila enquanto a pequena levava a bolsa com seu lanche. </p>
<p>— Animada? — perguntava enquanto entregava a mochila para a pequena.  </p>
<p>— Vou contar para todo mundo que a fada do dente vai vir me visitar, e fazer minha investigação se não há nenhuma forma de ver e falar com ela — cerrava os olhos, fazendo um bico. </p>
<p>— Faça como quiser então, só não esqueça de estudar — beijava a testa da irmã que logo saía correndo para entrar junto das outras crianças. — E lá vamos nós.  </p>
<p> O rapaz entrou no carro e dirigiu até a faculdade. Ao chegar lá, estacionou e seguuiu para a lanchonete onde seus amigos estavam. Ainda tinham vinte minutos antes das aulas começarem, graças a morar perto da faculdade e da escola de Yoora. Tudo era mais rápido e conseguia sempre chegar no horário.  </p>
<p>— Olha o escravo da Yoora aí, hora do descanso?   </p>
<p>— Bom dia, para você também, Sehun. Sim, meu horário de intervalo — se sentava ao lado do amigo. — Mas o seu está para acabar, Luhan estacionou logo depois que eu saí do carro. Boa sorte — deu tapinhas nas costas do rapaz.  </p>
<p>— Já separei a comida dele, não vou levar bronca agora cedo, não até ele terminar de comer o bolo que eu trouxe.  </p>
<p>— O desgraçado é um gênio mesmo — o Park ria e voltava sua atenção ao garoto que estava em silêncio. — O que foi, Jongin?  </p>
<p>— Aí, cara, levei bolo daquele menino de orto que eu tava’ dando em cima — resmungava e apoiava a cabeça na mesa.  </p>
<p>— Nosso Nini levando bolo novamente do baixinho carrancudo não é novidade — zoava Sehun.  </p>
<p>— E nem era no bar, sorveteria, cinema, parque, parque de diversões. Era um café livraria que eu achei, do jeitinho que ele gosta, mas eu fiquei lá plantado esperando ele a noite toda.  </p>
<p>— Já tentou deixar ele escolher o lugar que vocês vão? — o mais alto dos três perguntou.  </p>
<p>— Ele que escolheu das outras vezes, eu pedi ajuda aos universitários pra escolher o café livraria, que no caso se chama Instagram e Twitter, foi a única vez que eu escolhi e, mais uma vez, bolo. </p>
<p>— Talvez ele queira dizer que não quer sair com você, eu já teria desistido do cara na segunda vez — comentou Sehun.  </p>
<p>— Desistido de que cara, Oh Sehun? — uma quarta voz vinda de trás do moreno disse.  </p>
<p>— Eu não, meu amor, o Nini que está levando bolo do carinha da tua turma de odonto, de novo — puxou o garoto para se sentar em seu colo. </p>
<p>— Ele ainda tá nessa? — todos na mesa concordaram — tadinho.  </p>
<p>— Vocês são os únicos aqui que se dão bem no quesito amor, Luhan loiro odonto — pontuou Chanyeol.  </p>
<p>— Pelo menos vocês se dão bem com as notas, já o Hunnie, tadinho — dava leves tapinhas na cabeça do namorado.  </p>
<p>— Assim, de graça? — perguntou ao citado, com leve tom de ofensa.  </p>
<p>— Sabemos que não é verdade, Sehun, tá tudo bem você não ter as melhores notas, você é rico mesmo, pode pagar todas as bebidas de quando perde as apostas de notas.  </p>
<p>— Que ótimos amigos são vocês, em?  </p>
<p>— Para todas as horas — riu Chanyeol.  </p>
<p>— A conversa tá ótima, mas eu tenho que garantir que o Sehun vai entrar na aula de cálculo dele e ainda preciso chegar a tempo na minha aula, nós já vamos indo.   </p>
<p>— Namorado, babá e agenda, e você querendo calar o coitado com bolo, Sehun — pontuou o mais alto deles.  </p>
<p>— Que história é essa, Sehun? E que bolo é esse? — perguntou o loiro.  </p>
<p>— Depois te dou o bolo — se levantava com o loiro, já se afastando com o namorado.  </p>
<p> O casal de loiros se afastava enquanto Luhan claramente tentava descobrir sobre o bolo, e obviamente comer o doce o quanto antes. Eram um casal divertido, mesmo que, às vezes, brega demais. Nada contra cabelos combinando, porém... </p>
<p>— Esse era o bolo que eu queria receber, sabe?  </p>
<p>— Eu só queria um diploma e que fadas sumissem da minha vida.  </p>
<p>— Como assim, cara? Você está usando alguma coisa e tá vendo fadas?  </p>
<p>— Não, né, Jongin — riu — Minha irmã descobriu sobre a fada do dente ontem à noite, e eu já não aguento mais, ela demorou uma hora pra dormir porque não parava de falar sobre a fada do dente e como ela acha que deve ser tudo nela. Foi difícil, ainda quando eu estava levando-a pra aula só ficou tocando Tinkerbell no carro, se não fosse um caminho curto eu teria surtado. </p>
<p>— Nossa... Pelo menos ela não tem medo.  </p>
<p>— Eu até tentei falando do rato que faz o trabalho da fada do dente, mas depois de explicar a história eu tenho certeza de que ela vai pedir um de aniversário.  </p>
<p>— Boa sorte, cara, de coração, meus sobrinhos passaram por essa fase já, e, nossa, era querer perder dente para todo lado só para receber presente, mas depois de um tempo passou e eles logo foram se acalmando. </p>
<p>— Eu tenho é medo da Yoora fazer algo para perder o dente antes da hora, só pra ganhar presente, nem fale disso que eu já estou vendo o desespero dela quando descobrir que junto do dente vem sangue.  </p>
<p>— O importante é que você já vai treinando para quando forem os seus alunos com dente mole. </p>
<p>— Vou fazer meu TCC sobre “Como sobreviver a uma criança com dente mole e amor eterno pela fada do dente”. Acho que rende até livro.  </p>
<p>— Que exagero — se levantava.  </p>
<p>— Não custa tentar, imagina que inovação no mundo dos TCC iria ser — se levantava também, vendo no relógio que usava o horário, erguendo e cabeça em seguida.  </p>
<p>— Bora que a aula nos chama — Jongin passava um braço pelos ombros do amigo e seguiram para a sala, já que ambos estavam no mesmo curso.  </p>
<p>Ah, se os rapazes tivessem notado o garoto da mesa de trás, que, diferente do que parecia, estava prestando muita atenção na conversa deles, principalmente na parte em que a irmãzinha de um deles estava com um dos dentes moles. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> O dia correu normal, muitas aulas consideradas chatas pelo Park. Talvez pudesse tirar uma sonequinha entre uma aula ou outra, ninguém é de ferro e todos sabemos disso, aproveitar alguns minutos da aula para descanso não iria interferir nas notas do rapaz. </p>
<p> Logo, já estava perto às 17 horas, horário em que a aula de Yoora acabava, o que fez com que o grandão acelerasse o passo nos corredores e fosse para o estacionamento pegar seu carro.  </p>
<p>Quando chegou no estacionamento, entrou rapidamente no carro e colocou o cinto de segurança, tudo o que sempre fazia. Assim que ligou o carro e o sistema de som foi ligado junto, novamente, aquela música tocando. </p>
<p>— Com todo respeito, Yoora, mas virar Fineapple não está em meus planos — murmurou e desligou o som, focando sua atenção no trânsito. </p>
<p>Em menos de dez minutos havia chegado na escola onde Yoora estudava e já estava em frente, junto a outros adultos e adolescentes esperando abrirem o portão. Logo que foi aberto, as crianças começaram a sair, dentre elas a irmã do Park. </p>
<p>— Yoora — Chanyeol falou em tom alto e ergueu a mão, chamando atenção da garota. </p>
<p> A pequena veio em passos lentos, cabisbaixa, em sua direção, o que fez mil e um pensamentos invadirem a mente do grandão que já especulava que crime iria acabar cometendo para ver a irmã sorrindo novamente, lhe partia o coração vê-la assim. </p>
<p>— Ei... O que aconteceu? — se abaixou e abraçou a garotinha, que imediatamente retribuiu o abraço e balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse negando algo — Vamos para casa, daí conversamos, ok?  </p>
<p> Ambos foram para o carro, Chanyeol puxava conversa com vários assuntos diferentes, mas recebia apenas respostas curtas ou acenos de cabeça. A pobre mente do grandão estava a mil, pensando em todas as possibilidades do que teria deixado sua pequena pestinha daquele jeito. Assim que estacionou o carro na garagem, Yoora ficou sentada na cadeirinha olhando seus pés e geralmente a garotinha corria para dentro de casa para poder brincar logo, mais um ponto para dar força às paranoias do irmão. </p>
<p>— Vamos lá, mocinha — o Park mais velho a pegou no colo e entrou em casa. — Chegamos — assim que fechou a porta, colocou a irmã no chão. </p>
<p>— Como foi o dia de vocês? — disse a matriarca em voz alta, provavelmente estava na sala descansando. </p>
<p>— O mesmo de sempre, mas essa dor de dente não passou, acho que vou ter que ir ao dentista amanhã — ambos os irmãos, depois de tirarem os sapatos, seguiram para a sala. </p>
<p>— Ligue para a clínica e marque então, aproveite que amanhã é sábado, já lhe disse ontem, não precisa ter vergonha. </p>
<p>— Não é bem vergonha, eu vou falar algo errado, com certeza. </p>
<p>— Pare de besteira e ligue de uma vez — a mais velha deu risada e olhou a pequena que estava em silêncio — O que aconteceu, meu amor?  </p>
<p>— Tentei descobrir no caminho, mas ela não disse quase nada — suspirou, preocupado. </p>
<p>— Quando ela se sentir bem vai nos contar, certo Yoora?  </p>
<p> A pequena apenas concordou com a cabeça, se sentou no sofá ao lado da mãe e deixou sua atenção na Tv que passava algum programa qualquer. Enquanto isso, Chanyeol reuniu toda a sua coragem e ligou para a clínica. Na primeira tentativa acabou desligando, parecendo um adolescente nervoso. Felizmente, na segunda tentativa conseguiu marcar a bendita consulta. </p>
<p>— Feito — desligou o celular e olhou o pequeno cachorro que lhe encarava, como se o julgasse por ter feito tanto esforço para marcar a consulta — Continue me julgando assim que marco uma consulta no veterinário para você, Toben. </p>
<p> A noite correu tranquila, não tocaram mais no assunto de Yoora e depois de um tempinho a pequena já estava conversando e brincando com o irmão. No jantar, foi a mesma coisa, sem tocar no assunto, apenas Yoora e Mama Park brincando sobre Chanyeol parecer uma criança ao telefone. Logo, chegou o horário de colocar Yoora na cama, em um acordo silencioso, Chanyeol ficou responsável por conversar com a irmã e descobrir o que havia acontecido. Tudo correu segundo a rotina, os dois colocaram os pijamas, escovaram os dentes, o mais velho penteou os cabelos da irmã e a colocou na cama. Havia chegado a hora. </p>
<p>— Não vai mesmo me contar o que aconteceu? — disse, ajeitando o cobertor da irmã. </p>
<p>— Os meus amigos da escola disseram que não existe fada do dente, Chany... Eles estão certos?  </p>
<p>Ah, era isso que havia acontecido, um grande alívio se instalou no corpo do mais velho, todas as suas teorias e preocupações foram ralo abaixo, deixando um sorriso terno ser esboçado nos lábios do gigante.  </p>
<p>— Claro que não, estão falando isso por inveja de você receber a visita da fada do dente antes deles, é a primeira da sua turma com dente mole, não? — viu a pequena concordar com a cabeça, já percebendo o brilho de seu olhar voltar.  </p>
<p>— Chany, pode me prometer uma coisa então? — se sentou na cama e fez uma cara séria, muito fofa por sinal. </p>
<p>— Claro, só falar.  </p>
<p>— Já que quando a fada do dente vier pegar meu dente eu vou estar dormindo, você pode entregar minha cartinha pra ela? — ah, como isso amoleceu o coração do grandão, faria tudo por ela. </p>
<p>— Claro que sim.  </p>
<p>— Jura, juradinho? — a garotinha estendeu o mindinho e olhou novamente para o irmão </p>
<p>— Juro, juradinho — entrelaçou o mindinho ao dela e os dois sorriram beijando o dorso da mão, estava feito o juramento — Agora feche os olhos, vou ficar aqui até que você durma. </p>
<p>Yoora concordou rapidamente com a cabeça enquanto se deitava, o sorriso em seu rosto sendo mais brilhante do que as estrelas que iluminavam o céu lá fora, sendo as estrelas que iluminavam o coração do irmão babão. Logo, ambos estavam dormindo abraçados o que dava um ar pacífico ao quarto, e novamente Chanyeol deixou um par de olhos lhe escapar, que estavam igualmente brilhantes ao da pequena, e com um sorriso bobo e doce nos lábios, e talvez, SÓ TALVEZ, um coração levemente acelerado. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As semanas passaram voando, e cada vez mais a casa se enchia de desenhos de fadas. Estavam por todos os lados. Chanyeol quase entregou um deles ao seu professor um dia no lugar de sua pesquisa, pois sua irmã havia decidido usar sua pasta de trabalhos para guardar alguns desenhos, por sorte o professor achou uma graça e deixou a situação passar.  </p>
<p>Aproveitando o assunto <em> Park  </em> <em> Chanyeol </em> <em>  e faculdade </em>, já havia alguns dias que nosso grandão trombava com baixinho amigo de KyungSoo, Byun Baekhyun,  o rapaz tinha um sorriso lindo (e, diga-se de passagem, tudo nele era lindo), o tipo de pessoa que é super gente boa e faz você rir, que em um piscar de olhos você já está soltando suspiros por aí, e o coitado do Park estava caidinho, novamente, pelo Byun.  Sim, meus caros, novamente, desde que tiveram uma palestra sobre saúde de crianças, na qual a turma de Chanyeol foi praticamente de “invasores” e acabou os dividindo em lugares aleatórios. Como o destino ama rir da nossa cara, não perdeu a oportunidade de deixar o Park ao lado do Byun.  </p>
<p>De começo ambos estavam meio envergonhados, uma pessoa estranha ali do seu lado, ambos não conheciam muitos que estavam ali, então, quando menos esperavam, já estavam comentando sobre a palestra e sorrindo sugestivos sem que percebessem. Mesmo com o fim da palestra, continuaram conversando. Porém faculdade é faculdade e não da trégua para ninguém, por conta de provas e trabalhos os pombinhos acabaram se afastando e não voltaram a se falar. Era difícil se encontrarem, pelas aulas e horários diferentes. O que nos leva ao motivo do Park estar estranhando o baixinho estar em vários lugares em que ele estava, não que estivesse reclamando de receber alguns sorrisos e acenos de longe, mas sabem como é, paranoias. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> Voltando à nossa programação... É claro que, com o tempo passando, o dente da garotinha ficava cada vez mais mole, causando risadas pela casa sempre que a pequena vinha mostrar os dentes, e acabava fazendo caretas. Até que chegou o dia, o tão esperado dia, o dente de Yoora caiu, enquanto a garotinha escovava os dentes para dormir. Felizmente, não caiu no ralo, senão a pequena teria feito o irmão ir atrás do dente até que o tivesse em mãos novamente.  </p>
<p>Depois do ritual de colocar o dente debaixo do travesseiro, e Yoora reforçar que o irmão deveria ficar acordado para entregar sua carta e falar com a fada do dente, a pequena Park dormiu, na verdade não demorou muito para que ambos estivessem dormindo. Estaria tudo certo, se um barulho parecendo patas pequenas no chão, não tivessem acordado o Park, problemas de quem tem sono leve. De primeira, achou que fosse Toben, mas o barulho seria mais alto, não tão baixo e... delicado? Há dois anos que não tinham um hamster em casa, então só podia ser um rato, <em> o </em> <em> h </em> <em> , </em> <em>  céus </em>, o Park tinha que tirar aquele animal dali antes que Yoora acordasse e decidisse adotar o animal. </p>
<p>— Não é possível — disse em tom baixo e se levantou da cadeira devagar. Graças ao abajur que Yoora tinha no quarto, tinha uma visão razoável das coisas do quarto, viu um pequeno vulto passar perto da porta fechada e teve sua confirmação, era um rato. Devagar, pegou uma caixa que estava vazia e foi até o rato, que havia parado perto da cama. Lentamente foi até ele e o tampou com a caixa. </p>
<p>— Te peguei — comemorou em voz baixa, até que havia sido fácil — Acho que você não está na sua melhor forma, amiguinho — o animal começou a correr dentro da caixa e tentar sair, porém a mão do Park em cima do objeto, com um pouco de força, por segurança, não deixaria que ele fugisse.  </p>
<p> A caixa sendo transparente permitiu o Park ver melhor o animal, logo percebeu que havia uma espécie de mochila em seu corpo e um cinto, só podia estar vendo coisas, pensou. </p>
<p>— Não, eu que te peguei, palhaço — uma voz atrás dele disse. O Park rapidamente se virou, apenas viu um pó brilhante ser jogado em seu rosto e caiu no chão — Vá pegar alguém do seu tamanho na próxima, não se mexe com animal de estimação dos outros não — foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de apagar de vez. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Algumas vozes de fundo haviam feito o Park despertar, mas, por segurança manteve os olhos fechados e continuou parado, aparentemente estava deitado em algo macio e alguma coisa o cobria. </p>
<p>— Devem ser mais cuidadosos na próxima, ou apagar as pessoas antes que elas vejam vocês, por garantia, igual sempre fazemos, se a pessoa está dormindo, coloque ela em um sono mais profundo — uma voz suave disse, conhecia ela de algum lugar. </p>
<p>— Não precisa repetir, já entendemos — outra voz disse dessa vez, a mesma voz que ouviu antes de apagar — Em minha defesa, ele mexeu com o Pepi. </p>
<p>— Tudo bem, só faça seu relatório e consigo resolver isso para você, eu cuido do dente. </p>
<p>— Obrigada, Baek — ouviu passos se afastando, provavelmente ele havia saído.  </p>
<p>Um silêncio se instalou no lugar, e Chanyeol ouviu uma cadeira ser arrastada. </p>
<p>— Quando quiser parar de fingir que está dormindo e conversar, estou à disposição. </p>
<p>— Como sabia que eu estava acordado? — Chanyeol abriu os olhos e se sentou, agora sabendo que estava em um sofá. </p>
<p>— Fiz meu dever de casa, sei quanto tempo pó do sono dura em alguém — disse a voz. </p>
<p> No momento em que Chanyeol virou o rosto na direção da voz, pode jurar que quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Ali a poucos centímetros de si, em uma mesa de escritório, estava a razão secreta de seus suspiros na faculdade, Byun baekhyun, ou irmão gêmeo dele. Passou alguns segundos que pareceram minutos, apenas observando o rapaz, que lhe olhava com um sorriso nos lábios. Na mente do grandão apenas vinha a frase de uma música estrangeira que ouviu certas vezes, “se for um sonho, não me acorde”.  </p>
<p>— Se quiser posso lhe dar uma foto depois, Park — disse em um tom divertido </p>
<p>— Ainda se lembra do meu nome, então. Achei que me dava oi apenas por educação, na faculdade — o grandão seguiu até a cadeira em frente à mesa que o Byun estava. </p>
<p>— Park Chanyeol, 23 anos, mora a vinte minutos do campus onde estuda e cursa pedagogia, está terminando o curso, amigo de Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun e Lu Han. </p>
<p>— Como você sabe sobre minha casa?— perguntou, assustado enquanto se sentava na cadeira. </p>
<p> — Ah, isso eu vi pois pegamos o mesmo caminho para ir embora, então é fácil saber onde você mora e o tempo que demora para ir e vir— disse, em um tom simples enquanto organizava alguns papéis em sua mesa. </p>
<p>— Devo me preocupar?  </p>
<p>— Comigo, não. Mas com KyungSoo, sim. Ele ficou bravo por ter feito aquilo com Pepi e, antes que pergunte, Pepi é o ratinho que você prendeu com a caixa. </p>
<p>— KyungSoo? O que cursa odonto? Baixinho, cabelo preto, óculos, tem umas bochechas fofas? </p>
<p>— Vou ficar com ciúmes se continuar falando tanto dele, Park </p>
<p>— Ah, desculpe — passou a mão em sua nuca, sorrindo levemente — Pode me explicar o que aconteceu, como eu vim parar aqui e por que você tem asas, MEUS DEUSES, VOCÊ TEM ASAS, BAEKHYUN — Chanyeol se levantou rapidamente, apontando as asas do rapaz. </p>
<p>— É, eu sei — deu risada e estalou os dedos, fazendo o rapaz a sua frente se sentar novamente— Pepi estava checando a área para que pudesse recolher o dente sem preocupações mais tarde, aconteceu de você acordar, o Soo se exaltou com o que fez ao mascote dele, lhe apagou e trouxe para cá, simples. </p>
<p>— Ok, isso é o que? Clube dos estudantes de odontologia que invadem casas usando fantasia e pegam dentes de crianças? </p>
<p>— Não — o baixinho deu risada e se levantou. Foi até o Park, parando ao lado dele — Sermos estudantes de odonto’ é para sabermos mais e ajudar em nosso trabalho, e aliás, não é uma fantasia, é uniforme. </p>
<p>— Vai me dizer que vocês são fadas do dente? — disse, com um tom debochado, o rapaz ao seu lado sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas, e alguns segundos depois o Park arregalou os olhos — VOCÊS SÃO FADAS DO DENTE?! </p>
<p>— Demorou para raciocinar, em? Tem um rosto bonito demais para alguém tão lerdo. </p>
<p>— Obrigado... Não, calma...  </p>
<p>Bakehyun deu risada e encaixou seu braço no de Chanyeol, fazendo-o levantar-se e seguiu para a porta da sala, sorrindo. </p>
<p>— Vou te mostrar um pouco de como as coisas funcionam, vai ser legal, eu prometo. </p>
<p>— Confio em você, fadinha. </p>
<p>— Repita isso e deixo você cair. </p>
<p>— Cair da onde?  </p>
<p>Assim que o Byun abriu a porta, Chanyeol percebeu que estavam em um lugar alto, várias fadas passavam voando em todas as direções, haviam grandes painéis nas paredes, com informações mudando toda hora, um deles continha um mapa do território da Coreia do Sul, enorme, com várias luzes acesas em vários pontos. Olhando mais abaixo era possível ver entradas de corredores e painéis que as fadas passavam e sumiam, também alguns estandes parecidos com aqueles de informação de shoppings espalhados.  </p>
<p>— Aqueles painéis mostram as crianças que acabaram de perder um dente. No mapa temos uma visão mais geral, com a localização delas. Legal né?  </p>
<p>— Parece com o quartel dos guardiões daquele filme, “A Lenda dos Guardiões”. </p>
<p>— Ah, sim, lá é o salão geral, nós somos a filial coreana da fada do dente. </p>
<p>— Tipo uma empresa com sede? </p>
<p>— Tipo isso — concordou com a cabeça. </p>
<p>— Aquilo que eles passam, são portais? </p>
<p>— Acertou. Talvez não seja tão lerdo assim quanto pensei. </p>
<p>— Obrigado, já estamos evoluindo. </p>
<p>O baixinho apenas sorriu e se jogou para frente, trazendo o grandão junto, que quase desmaiou de susto. Byun segurou o Park ao estilo noiva e saiu voando como se nada tivesse acontecido. </p>
<p>— Oi, gato, vem sempre aqui? — brincou Chanyeol, se segurando em Baekhyun. </p>
<p>— Sempre que preciso trabalhar — disse, rindo  —  Quem te viu e quem te vê, em Park? </p>
<p>—  Isso a gente deixa em off, está bem? </p>
<p>— Vou pensar no seu caso — o baixinho piscou e logo aterrissou  </p>
<p>Naquele momento, muitas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Chanyeol, uma delas com certeza era a forma tranquila e gentil que Baekhyun estava lhe tratando. Sabia da boa fama do rapaz, mas ele estava devolvendo suas investidas, seria uma pane no sistema do pobre Park? Outra coisa era o cheiro daquele lugar, tinha muito cheiro de consultório de dentista, não fazia ideia do nome do produto, mas aquele lugar cheirava aquilo, e a limpeza também, pelos deuses, dava para ver seu reflexo no chão, e falando em chão... </p>
<p>— Não tenho nada contra lhe segurar assim, Park, mas as pessoas estão olhando, o que vão falar sobre você, em?  </p>
<p>— Que eu sou muito bonito desse ângulo, e que você é forte. Aliás, você malha? </p>
<p>— Eu não, mas eles sim — inclinou a cabeça para frente. </p>
<p>Pobre Park, nunca sentiu tanta vergonha na vida, ali, à sua frente estava um grupo de marombas, que só não lhe intimidavam por estarem com asas muito fofas e umas que pareciam mais como gente que não frequenta a academia todo dia, todos encarando os dois como se quisessem perguntar o que estava acontecendo ali, mas achavam melhor não. Rapidamente o Park pulou do colo do Byun e arrumou a postura, colocando a mão nos bolsos, nesse momento lembrou que estava de pijama, seu tão amado conjunto de moletom do One Piece. Talvez, não pensar na situação e apenas seguir em frente seria a melhor opção.  </p>
<p>— Aqui é a área de treino, onde praticam voo, como entrar nas casas e desviar de qualquer alarme, e o principal, fugir de cachorros. </p>
<p>— Cachorros?  </p>
<p>— Claro, eles têm uma fissura em brincar com fadas. </p>
<p>— Nunca mais vou duvidar do Toben latindo para o nada depois dessa — brincou, mas no fundo estava questionando novamente se Toben era perturbado ou se via coisas mágicas demais, será que estava sendo muito duro com seu dog? </p>
<p>Na grande sala era possível ver um tipo de caixa de vidro gigante, dentro havia um ventilador de um tamanho extremamente questionável, haviam algumas fadas lá dentro, colocando equipamento suficiente para se fazer rapel. Mais ao lado havia uma caixa semelhante, porém dentro dela parecia ser uma daquelas salas de treinamento de susto do filme Monstros S.A, e ali estava, uma área cheia de cachorros de plástico, que aparentemente apareciam e latiam do nada. Parecia um jardim, estava cheio de outros objetos, como cortadores de grama, cadeiras, moitas... Enfim, eram métodos interessantes, não podia negar. </p>
<p>— O que achou?  </p>
<p>— Que eu não iria durar dois minutos naquele troço de vento — apontou e no mesmo instante viu uma fada ser arremessada para a parede fofa que ficava no final da sala. </p>
<p>— Que nada, acho que você iria aguentar o tranco, em, Park – cutucou o grandão, sorrindo. Ah, como estava adorando aquele tempo ao lado do Park, e as várias chances de irritar o rapaz.  </p>
<p>— Prefiro ficar na dúvida, obrigado. </p>
<p>— Vamos, vou te mostrar outro lugar — disse, rindo e engatando seu braço no do Park. </p>
<p>— Vão ter marombas com asas fofas lá?  </p>
<p>— Gosta de marombas com asas fofas, Park? – disse, em um tom zombeteiro enquanto caminhava até uma porta, levando o Park consigo. </p>
<p>— Tenho minhas preferências — olhou o Byun de lado e sorriu discreto. Com certeza, preferia os baixinhos que tinham um sorriso que, por acaso, era idêntico ao de Baekhyun. </p>
<p> A sala em que entraram parecia um laboratório, cheio de estantes, balcões , capelas, dessecadores,  provetas, até mesmo uma tamissadora, vários itens  que havia visto em seus anos de ensino médio, haviam várias fadas usando jalecos e iam de um lado para o outro. A maioria andando, mas algumas passavam voando, como uma que quase lhe certou o rosto com o pé, passavam com vidros, potes, caixas, alguns béquers, pranchetas e coisas brilhando...? Chanyeol já estava ali, não deveria se incomodar com esse fator, apenas deixou passar. Se não fossem as pessoas voando e todo aquele brilho, poderia facilmente dizer que era um laboratório normal, mas aliás, para que laboratório? </p>
<p> — Tenho até medo de perguntar, mas o que fazem aqui? </p>
<p>— Muitas coisas, na verdade. A maioria são itens para segurança de nossos agentes em campo, como pó invisível, creme apaga memória, pasta encolhedora, sonífero... acho que esse você já conhece — segurou uma risada  </p>
<p>— Muito engraçado, Baekhyun, muito engraçado — murmurou, revirando os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo junto do baixinho.  </p>
<p>— Continuando... Também temos produtos para analisar se o dente é verdadeiro ou não, nem pergunte sobre esse isso, por favor — fez sinal assim que percebeu que o Park iria perguntar — Temos também alguns experimentos acontecendo, que infelizmente não posso falar.  </p>
<p>— Ah qual é, não é como se eu fosse falar para alguém, quem iria acreditar?  </p>
<p>— Se insistir mais uma vez vou lhe abandonar na sala de voo — olhou sério para o grandão, ah, como estava adorando aquilo,  </p>
<p>— Olha só que jalecos interessantes. Aliás, como que as asas deles não estão aparecendo? </p>
<p>— Pó invisível, eu e Kyungsoo usamos na faculdade, não tinha pensado nisso? </p>
<p>— Na minha cabeça era tipo aquelas de brinquedo, que você coloca e tira quando quiser, sabe?  </p>
<p>— Tipo as que sua irmã usa?  </p>
<p>— Exatament- Como sabe que minha irmã usa esse tipo de asa? — olhou rapidamente para o Byun, levemente preocupado, mas sua curiosidade era maior. </p>
<p>— Não achou que estivéssemos passando pela sua casa pela primeira vez, não é? Pelo menos isso mostra a eficiência de irmos apenas à noite e do pó invisível. </p>
<p>— Eu estou realmente preocupado agora, credo, Baekhyun. </p>
<p>— Não exagere, já me deu olhadas menos discretas que isso no campus, seu descarado, sabe nem disfarçar. </p>
<p>— Pare de mudar o foco da conversa. </p>
<p>— Não pode culpar um homem por tentar — deu de ombros sorrindo e puxou o Park para fora da sala e logo estavam novamente nos corredores. </p>
<p> O caminho foi feito em silêncio, o que estranhamente deixava os dois confortáveis, como se já estivessem acostumados, uma aura calma rodeava ambos. Quanto mais andavam, mais vazio ficava o corredor, até restar apenas os dois, e não tardou para Baekhyun parar em frente a uma porta e tirar uma chave de seu bolso e destrancar a porta com calma, assim que abriu a porta fez sinal para que o Park entrasse e o mesmo o fez. Era uma sala maior que as outras, com estantes altas que com certeza apenas um par de asas levaria alguém até o topo, as estantes tinham um tom creme que dava um ar mais calmo ao lugar, que era um pouco frio em relação aos que esteve minutos atrás. Ao se aproximar mais, percebeu que haviam pequenas gavetas com pequenas placas com nomes escritos. Assim que percebeu do que se tratava aquele lugar, o Park se virou em direção ao Byun, que estava com a mão estendida em sua direção. Na palma havia um pacote pequeno, por ser levemente transparente pôde perceber que se tratava de um dente dentro da embalagem. </p>
<p> — Já que está aqui, acho que seria legal você guardar o dente da sua irmã, o que me diz? — sorriu, doce. </p>
<p>— Vamos lá — sorriu, com a mão livre segurou a destra do Byun, pegou o pacote da mão do mais baixo e o olhou. </p>
<p>— É bem simples, nas gavetas guardamos os dentes como já deve ter percebido, assim que colocar o pacote dentro da gaveta ele irá se transformar em um objeto em miniatura, que toma forma de algo que representa felicidade para a pessoa. Por ser o primeiro, talvez demora para tomar forma, mas é legal de ver, ajuda a manter a boa energia da criança e, se algum dia ela precisar, o objeto é inserido na vida dela de forma discreta, para a ajudar. Isso em qualquer idade. </p>
<p> — Nossa... eu realmente não esperava isso... É tão... profundo? Não, eu diria sentimental, de uma forma boa. </p>
<p>— Vamos lá. </p>
<p>Ambos andaram pelo grande corredor que cortava a sala, que pode ser chamada de salão facilmente. Chanyeol observou cada detalhe, se sentindo cada vez mais calmo. A paz daquele lugar era impossível de descrever, por alguns instantes imaginou como a irmã iria reagir aquele lugar. Logo à frente do Park uma imagem surgiu, era sua irmã, ela sorriu para o rapaz e começou a correr envolta dos dois enquanto dava risada. Logo sua atenção foi voltada para o lugar em si, e sua imagem desapareceu entre as estantes. </p>
<p> — O que... foi isso? — olhou curioso para o rapaz ao seu lado. </p>
<p>— Esse lugar traz as felicidades das pessoas até elas. Não fisicamente, mas a essência, digamos assim. Quando são pessoas e animais podemos dizer que a alma delas vêm até aqui, se são memórias as paredes começam a projeta-las, se são sensações a pessoa começa a senti-las. Enfim, muitos vêm de vez em quando matar saudade de entes queridos ou de quem estão sentindo falta, é sempre uma boa experiência — parou de andar e indicou uma estante que estava ao lado deles, entraram em seu corredor e logo pararam em frente e uma gaveta. </p>
<p>— É essa?  </p>
<p>— Aham, só tocá-la que vai se abrir. Coloque o pacote com cuidado. </p>
<p>— Ok...  </p>
<p>Assim que o Park encostou o dedo na gaveta, ela se abriu lentamente, mostrando que estava vazia, apenas continha um pó brilhante em seu fundo, mas é claro, havia daquilo em todo lugar. Tal pensamento fez Chanyeol sorrir enquanto colocava o pacote lá dentro, poucos segundos depois o pacote foi coberto com o pó brilhante e tomou uma forma diferente. </p>
<p>— Vamos ver — Baekhyun se aproximou e tirou um pouco do pó que cobria o novo objeto — Um pingente de microfone? Estava esperando algo relacionado a fadas — olhou curioso para o rapaz ao seu lado. </p>
<p> — Ela adora cantar, tenho certeza que vai ser uma idol quando crescer. Ela sempre gosta de ficar cantando na sala, quarto, banheiro, cozinha, todos os lugares, na verdade – deu risada e passou a mão na nuca piscando os olhos. Estava sensível demais, talvez fosse sono. </p>
<p>— Espero que ela se torne uma idol de sucesso — colocou a mão sobre o ombro do mais alto sorrindo — Vamos lá, quer ver sua gaveta? Só se me prometer que não vai chorar. </p>
<p>— Pare, apenas fiquei emotivo por ser o sonho dela — empurrou o menor levemente. </p>
<p>— Aham, sei — disse enquanto fechava a gaveta — Vamos lá, chorão. </p>
<p>Enquanto se afastavam, o Park deu uma última olhada na gaveta e pode ver a imagem de Yoora, a que havia aparecido antes. Olhando a gaveta e sorrindo, nela agora estava gravado “Park Yoora – 6 anos”. Poucos passos adiante já estava Baekhyun, em frente à gaveta de Chanyeol, olhando as ações do rapaz, aquele sorriso besta e coração acelerado voltaram, as mesmas reações de quando viu a promessa entre os irmãos. No fundinho, Baekhyun pensava como ele agiria com seus filhos, e se teria a chance de ver como seria, de longe ou de perto. Estaria feliz com ambas as opções, mas talvez “de perto”, bem de perto, o agradava muito. Não custava sonhar, sua paixãozinha ferrada pelo grandão desde o dia da palestra de dois anos atrás ainda continuava firme e forte.  </p>
<p>— Cuidado para não sujar o chão com sua baba, Baek, tá escorrendo bem aqui — indicou o rosto do baixinho enquanto se aproximava. </p>
<p>— Não vou deixar você ver sua gaveta se continuar. </p>
<p>— Claro que vai.  </p>
<p>— O que lhe garante isso?  </p>
<p>— Eu posso procurar sozinho ela, caso não queira me ajudar e prefira ficar me olhando. </p>
<p>— Não acha que está muito convencido? Me cantando desde que acordou e agora isso. </p>
<p>— Estou mentindo, por acaso? E não sou o único aqui lançando indiretas, você não é tão discreto quanto pensa ser — parou em frente ao baixinho. </p>
<p>Pelo silêncio que se instalou no lugar enquanto os dois apenas se encaravam, talvez fosse possível ouvir ambos os corações batendo de forma muito rápida, ou talvez fosse apenas em suas cabeças, quem sabe. Apenas os dois estavam ali, ninguém iria ver nada. Justamente com esse pensamento, Baekhyun se aproximou ainda mais de Chanyeol e levou sua destra até a face alheia deixando uma leve caricia, que logo fez o rosto do maior formar uma careta de dor. </p>
<p>— Está com algum machucado? — olhou para o rapaz, um semblante levemente preocupado.  </p>
<p> — Um dente me enchendo o saco faz um tempo, marquei dentista amanhã para ver isso. </p>
<p> — Pode desmarcar, vou dar um jeito agora — piscou para o maior e mexeu em seu bolso, de dentro dele trouxe uma espécie de bastão, passou delicadamente sobre a região e bateu levemente ali, o que fez o Park resmungar — Pronto, tirei seu dente.  </p>
<p>— QUE? — olhou assustado para o bastão.  </p>
<p>— Estou brincando, foi tipo uma restauração, usamos isso para quando os dentes vêm quebrados ou com alguma outra coisa indesejada. Disponha.  </p>
<p>— Obrigado — sorriu o maior, se aproximando novamente do baixinho.  </p>
<p>Antes que percebessem, estavam se aproximando aos poucos, olhando um para o outro com aquele sorriso bobo estampado no rosto, novamente Baekhyun tocou o rosto de Chanyeol, dessa vez sem a dor de dente para os atrapalhar, com os rostos bem próximos, os narizes se tocaram e não demorou muito para que os lábios estivessem se tocando, inicialmente era apenas um contato simples, que foi tomando um ritmo lento enquanto o maior envolvia a cintura do menor com o braço, o trazendo para mais perto. Assim que a falta de ar se fez presente afastaram os rostos em uma curta distância, sorrindo cumplices, como se soubessem de um segredo e não pudessem contar a ninguém. Ou talvez pudessem, quem sabe o que o destino havia preparado para ambos dali pra frente?  </p>
<p>— Acha que Yoora se importa que eu troque o pacote de presilhas brilhantes que ia dar para ela por um cunhado? — murmurou Baekhyun, em um tom divertido. </p>
<p>— Acho que vai ter que perguntar a ela, mas, por garantia, leve as presilhas amanhã, minha mãe separou um livro sobre fadas para ela. Guarde como arma secreta. </p>
<p> — Amanhã?  </p>
<p> — Se quer ser cunhado dela, precisa passar pelos testes dela. Está com o dia livre para ir almoçar lá em casa?  </p>
<p>— Não sei se estou preparado para enfrentar uma garotinha de seis anos protegendo o irmão de uma fada com asas querendo um namorado.  </p>
<p>— Está sim — ambos deram risada e voltaram a se beijar, esquecendo da gaveta de Chanyeol.  </p>
<p>No momento, a felicidade que o Park queria ver e sentir estava à sua frente, o abraçando e enchendo de beijos, o passado poderia ficar para outro dia. </p>
<p>      </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>— Então você quer dizer que vai conhecer a família do Park amanhã? Ele nem te pagou um jantar, Byun. </p>
<p>— Ele me deu muitos beijos, acho que vale.  </p>
<p>— Me poupe dos detalhes, aliás, onde ele está?  </p>
<p>— Deixei ele em casa, usei um dos portais pra não chamar atenção, fique tranquilo. </p>
<p>— Estou super tranquilo. </p>
<p>— Falando em estar tranquilo, quando vai parar de dar bolo no Jongin? </p>
<p>— Amanhã. Chamei ele pra ir no museu comigo, vou comprar um bolo para ele, dessa vez um comestivel.</p>
<p>— Que programa chato, em. </p>
<p>— Melhor do que enfrentar uma menina de seis anos protegendo o irmão de um doido.  </p>
<p>— Ela vai cair nos meus charmes, anote aí, vai gostar mais de mim do que do irmão lindão que ela tem. </p>
<p>— Aham, com certeza — zombou, rindo, fazendo o Byun o acompanhar.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>E, só para matar a curiosidade de alguns, Yoora acabou amando Baekhyun, não só por ter amado as presilhas brilhantes. Não mais do que o irmão, mas quase lá. Um pouco mais de histórias e passeios nos finais de semana, e talvez a posição de Chanyeol estivesse em risco. </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Fim </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>